Legends and Lore
This area is a synopsis of the legends and lore of the different races and cultures involved in the world of the Rise of Tueloth. The Defeat of the Beholders (a section of "Rise of the Kingdoms of Man" written by Pilny the Wise, held in the Vaults of the Citadel of the Sun) "...When the party arrived, they felt united. Moor, Iber, Gaul, Gerrmann, Kevian, Rus, and Scan. Despite all they had faced in dealing with the other tribes of man, each of these men felt kindred to none but the others of their group. Their task had been mocked and belittled. Called crazy, and by some unachieveable. Impossible. But here they were, the last enclave of the last Beholder. As they crested the rise and launched into their final assault, they discovered that they had been decieved. What they thought was the last beholder, a being claimed to cowardice and weakness was actually the greatest among them. His percieved cowardice by the humans was no more than cunning and planning, waiting to engage the party on his own terms. As they fought, and struggled, it seemed as though the earth itself was splitting apart. Dwarves and Gnomes, and all creatures of the deep felt the need to flee their homes to find sanctuary on the surface world, where there would be no cavern top to collapse upon them. Suddenly, there was a crack and a shudder from the very earth mother herself, as all the dead raged in their graves, audiably to the surface dwellers, as Agamemnon the Beholder at last was slain." The Divisions of Man Exerpt from The Heresy of Dragons (Script by Legate Leo X, High Seer of the Holy See) "The dragon is an affront in the face of the one true GOD. They garner worship from the children of GOD, gain sacrifice, just as forewarned in the holy texts. Dragons are not gods. They are devils. Their very existence is of itself a ploy of Lucifer against the devine creator, to turn children of GOD away from their Holy Father, and into disasterious, damning consortion with these vile reptiles. Such as the serpant in the story of creation, they continue the tradition of Satan of bringing the LORD's flock away from what is righteous and true, instead guiding them to hedonism and heresay." '' ''Disporia: the Divisions of Man (Written by Aldeon of the High Elves, stored in the vaults of the Citadel of the Sun) "...So down the champions came, and each, their duty done returned to their tribes as heros. Oh, were they exalted. Humans had achieved greatness in the face of doubt from all other races of the Earth, and each of us had to eat our crow that day. The Champions stories all differed in one major way however, as to whom struck the killing blow to Agamemnon. This discrepancy, though no doubt lightly meant, "What harm?" considered the champions of man "Would do if i said I struck the killing blow" served as the catalyst for the deepening divisions of man. Instead of one race, they now condsider themselves as offshoots of their hero of the day. Interestingly, some cultures actually lay claim to the same champion, though through history they have long forgotten that fact. The Manner consider themselves Different from the Gerr, despite the fact that both tribes spawn from Gerrmann the Hammer, who was a champion of his own tribes faith during the dark times of the Beholders. Such is man though, Grudges held through the ages depend on details that matter not..." Exerpt From The Heresy of Non-Humans(Script by Legate Gregori IX, 148th High Seer of the Holy See) ''".... Just as the Moore is an abomniation against both the Holy See and GOD, so too are those among us that are also non human. The Demonborne Djinn that accompany the Moore into lands of the Holy See are most surely damned, and show to us that these creatures are not unlike the demons described in the texts. Gnomes, Halflings, Elves, Djinn, Orcs, and Dwarves all are creatures wrought upon us by Satan himself, in order to pull our attention away from the one true GOD and the proper order of the Universe. These races are examples of the Seven Deadly Sins, catalouged by the Church. The Vain Elves of the Citadel, the Wrathful Elves of the Woad, Greedy Dwarves, Lustful Djinn, Gnomes made envious by the creations of Man, and the Slothful Halflings. These creatures seek to drive us to damnation, and as the Supreme Legate of the Holy See of Rome, It is dictated as the will of God for these creatures to be captured and inquisitioned, until which point that they confess to their devilish workings, and confess to cleanse themselves in the fire of the Divine." '' Exerpt From Addendum to The Heresy of Non-Humans(Script by Legate Clement VII, 219th High Seer of the Holy See) ''"...It is held by the office of the Supreme Legate, High Seer of the Holy See of Rome, that from hence forth the line of Ipakas, Gnomes whom practice Petranoism in all it's fullness, and in all belief, is given respite from the label of Envious Gnome as dictated by Bl. Gregori IX. All from the line of Ipakas shall be viewed as devout, and blameless followers and defenders of the faith to all non-human species, and this office revokes the power of the Inquisition against their line..." ''